potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spanish Empire - Department of Warfare
(THIS IS AN EXTENSION OF THE DEPARTMENT OF WARFARE SHOWN ON THE GOVERNMENT OF THE SPANISH EMPIRE PAGE!) This is the official page of The Department of Warfare Spain/The Scurvy. This is to be used as a reference for all military personel, rather they be in The Navy or Army. It contains the Ranking System, as well as the people currently in the military. (Please note that we have fired everybody previously in The Spanish Military in an effort to reform it into a more elite core. We, The Spanish government will do everything in our power to quickly expand our armed forces.) The Spanish Empire is considered to be the most powerful Empire in all of Europe. It utilizes quality over quantity, but has often used numbers to its advantage in the past, especially during The Paradoxian War. However, before and after The Paradoxian War, Spain's armies were typically greatly outnumbered, but still managed to win most of its wars. In 1701, when Phillipe V Clemente came to power, he personally had control over Spain's entire military until 1737 when Augustine Clemente was instated as Overlord by Clemente's court when people began to fear Clemente's ambitions. In addition to this, Grand Lord Admiral William Sharkskull would assume complete control of The Spanish Navy in 1738. However, in 1745, Sharkskull was accused of treason and was exiled to the Yucatan Peninsula for 15 years. (He is still currently in exile.) Even worse, in 1746, Augustine Clemente died from an unknown illness as he was retreating out of Austria and back to Spain. With both of these major tribunes now fallen, Clemente re-assumed total control of The Spanish Army in November 1746, but allowed his son, Prince Ben Squidskull of Spain and France to succeed Sharkskull as Grand Lord Admiral of The Spanish Navy. 'Ranking System' The Navy Ranking System *Grand Lord Admiral *First Sea Lord *Second Sea Lord *Third Sea Lord *Fourth Sea Lord *Admiral First Class *Admiral Second Class *Admiral Third Class *Commander First Class *Commander Second Class *Commander Third Class *Captain First Class *Captain Second Class *Captain Third Class *Lieutenant First Class *Lieutenant Second Class *Lieutenant Third Class *Private First Class *Private Second Class *Private Third Class Leaders *Grand Lord Admiral - Ben Squidskull The Army Ranking System *Overlord *Lord Overseer *General First Class *General Second Class *General Third Class *Commander First Class *Commander Second Class *Commander Third Class *Captain First Class *Captain Second Class *Captain Third Class *Colonel First Class *Colonel Second Class *Colonel Third Class *Captain First Class *Captain Second Class *Captain Third Class *Lieutenant First Class *Lieutenant Second Class *Lieutenant Third Class *Private First Class *Private Second Class *Private Third Class Leaders *Overlord - Phillipe V Clemente Uniforms 1.) Navy - All members of The Navy are to wear the Barbossa coat, black pants, black shoes, Barbossa hat, flap long sleeve shirt, black buckle belt and colored vest, vest color depending on rank. *All Naval officers - Red Vest *Admirals and Commanders - Blue Vest screenshot_2012-11-17_14-45-13.jpg|Prime Minister Carlos La Verde Sanita promoting Captain Ponce De Leon of The Spanish Navy. Screenshot 2012-11-17 13-19-25.jpg Screenshot 2012-11-17 12-55-08.jpg Screenshot 2012-11-17 12-55-44.jpg Screenshot 2012-10-21 14-55-33.jpg Screenshot 2012-10-21 14-47-11.jpg Screenshot 2012-10-20 19-28-30.jpg Screenshot 2012-10-20 19-29-04.jpg Screenshot 2012-10-20 19-28-51.jpg Screenshot 2012-10-14 13-52-56.jpg Screenshot 2012-10-12 19-06-41.jpg Screenshot 2012-10-12 18-33-37.jpg Screenshot 2012-10-12 18-05-45.jpg *Captains - Green Vest *Lieutenants - Grey Vest *All Lower Ranks - Orange Vest 2.) Army - All members of The Army are to wear the Barbossa coat, black pants, black shoes, Barbossa hat, flap long sleeve shirt, black buckle belt, and colored vest, vest color depending on rank. *All Army officers - Red Vest *Generals and Commanders - Blue Vest *Captains and Colonels - Green Vest *Lieutenants - Grey Vest *All Lower Ranks - Orange Vest Individual Branches of The Spanish Military 'Royale Hierarchy' The Royale Hierarchy consists of the three heads of the three major branches of The Spanish Military, The Spanish Army, The Spanish Navy, and The Ranger Core. Note that there are many ''other generals and admirals throughout Spain, and that The Ranger Core is relatively small and is almost a small "branch-off" of The Spanish Army. Both are led by Phillipe V Clemente, whilst the Navy is headed by Prince Ben Squidskull. *Overlord(Head of The Spanish Army) - King Phillipe V Clemente *Grand Lord Admiral(Head of The Spanish Navy) - Prince Ben Squidskull *Lord Templar(Head of The Ranger Core) - King Phillipe V Clemente Ground Forces As of February, 1746, The Spanish Army totals 3,900,000 men, all of different ranks, and divisions. This army is spread out throughout The Spanish Empire and although Clemente has indirect control over the entire army, there are 14 sectors in which his subordinate generals rule. *Sector (1) - Spain: 800,000 men *Sector (2) - Portugal: 200,000 men *Sector (3) - France: 500,000 men *Sector (4) - Spanish Netherlands: 50,000 men *Sector (5) - Sicily, Corsica, and Naples: 150,000 men *Sector (6) - The Papal States, Tuscany, and Venice: 300,000 men *Sector (7) - Sweden, Norway, and Finland: 400,000 men *Sector (8) - North Africa: 200,000 men *Sector (9) - Egypt, Jordan, Israel, and Arabia: 100,000 men *Sector (10) - Turkey: 500,000 men *Sector (11) - South America: 300,000 men *Sector (12) - Nueva Espana: 200,000 men *Sector (13) - The Spanish Caribbean: 200,000 men *Sector (14) - Russia: 200,000 men 'Infantry Units' Only recently did Spain begin using its infantry in a Napoleonic form of warfare. Before The Paradoxian War, Spain's armies typically were spread out, and fought guerilla style warfare. However, after Clemente reformed The *The Spanish Infantry up until 1710's 1 of 3Add photoSpanish Empire and began to realize how massive Spain's army truly was, he decided to use its sheer size to his advantage. Within only a few short years, The Spanish Line Infantry went from nearly non-existant to the most feared infantry regiments on the planet. 1.) Line Infantry *Largest Branch of Infantry in The Spanish Military *Broken into regiments of 240 men each led by a colonel *Each soldier carries a bayoneted rifle, two duel pistols, an engraved cutlass that states, "Viva La Espana" on the tip of the blade, and three throwing daggers *Line infantry are typically used on flat open surfaces in large battles 2.) Spanish Marines *Second largest branch of infantry in The Spanish Military *Broken into companies of 75 men each led by a captain *Each soldier carries two duel pistols, two engraved cutlasses which also state, "Viva La Espana" on the tip of the blade, and twelve throwing daggers. *Spanish Marines are typically used when boarding beaches, or fighting small or large battles in rough terrain, such as forests, deserts, or tundra. Marines also accompany Spanish naval fleets as well as Spanish government trading ships 3.) Spanish Skirmishers *Third largest branch of infantry in The Spanish Military *Broken into companies of 300 men each led by a colonel *Each soldier carries a long range and short range bayoneted musket, two duel pistols, an engraved cutlass, ten grenades, (two which are smoke, eight which are explosive), and twenty throwing daggers *Spanish Skirmishers typically scout ahead of Line Infantry, but sometimes also ahead of Spanish Marines. They perform best under cover of fire whilst spread out and undetected by the enemy 4.) Ranger Templars *Forth largest branch of infantry in The Spanish Military *Broken into companies of 500 each led by a Ranger Lord *Each Templar carries two duel pistols, two engraved cutlasses which state, "Viva Clemente" on the tip of the blade, ten grenades, (two which are smoke, two which are toxic, and six which are explosive), twenty throwing daggers, and two stabbing daggers *In all, there are only 3 companies of Ranger Templars left within The Spanish Empire, all which answer directly to Phillipe V Clemente and are stationed in Barcelona, Espana. Ranger Templars perform well on all terrains, and all forms of battles. However, they perform best under cover of fire. One unique feature about all Rangers are that they do not hold loyalty to anybody in Spain other than Clemente. Ever since the battle of Muerte De Clemente, The Rangers have pledged total allegiance to complete despite his ambitions, or the circumstances, however poor they may become 'Calvary units' Calvary never played a huge role in Spanish wars. However, Clemente often used them to his advantage particularly in battles where he was outnumbered. Many Spaniards believed that the use of "horses" in warfare was *A Ranger Knight 1 of 2Add photocowardice, but Clemente explained that in The Bible it stated that God would return on a white horse and conquer Satan forever. Many people saw this as blasphemy, but there were some who admired Clemente's audacity, intelligence, and ability to decipher the messages behind Biblical verses; The Ranger Knights. 1.) Spanish Knights *The largest branch of calvary within The Spanish Army *Spanish Knights are broken into companies of 200 led by Noble Lords or Generals *Each Knight carries a large shield with a Red Cross, and a heavy engraved broadsword which states, "In God's name" down the left side *Spanish Knights are well trained, well disciplined nobals of Spain, Portugal, and France. They were not used until The Paradoxian War. Before then, calvary were very rarely used in Spain, and the only calvary forces that existed were The "Ranger Knights". 2.) Ranger Knights *The smallest branch of calvary within The Spanish Army *Ranger Knights are broken into companies of 50 and are led by Ranger Lords *Each Ranger Knight carries two large engraved curved cutlass blades both which state "For God and glory!" on the left sides. Each Ranger Knight also bears an onyx ring with a black jewel on the left hand and a solid gold necklace that bears the Holy Cross. *Ranger Knights are professional soldiers each trained by Phillipe V Clemente himself at some point in their lifetime. Ranger Knights have served Clemente since before his revolution against Petalbee. However, over the years they began to die out. By 1746, less than 30 remained. Among these 30 are Ranger Warlord Phillipe V Clemente, and Lord Hector Wildhayes. 'Artillery''' - To be added - Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire